continuingstargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Cameron Mitchell
Col. Cameron Mitchell, also known simply as Cam, is the current leader of SG-1, taking over command of the unit after Samantha Carter vacated the position herself. Prior to joining the International Stargate Command, he was a talented United States Air Force pilot given the callsign "Shaft", and participated in the pivotal Battle of Antarctica, where he was seriously injured and promised any post he wanted as compensation. After recovering, he requested transfer onto SG-1, only to discover that the other members (Carter, Teal'c and Daniel Jackson) had moved on several months before. With some effort, however, he was able to reunite the team, and served as Carter's second-in-command until after the Fall of Earth. While occasionally reckless and thrill-seeking, Mitchell has evolved into a very capable soldier well worthy of the position he holds. In the year 2063, Cameron had been promoted to head of Homeworld Command in the Pentagon, effectively making him the face of human military operations in the Milky Way. Biography Early life Cameron Mitchell was born in 1970 to Frank and Wendy Mitchell. He grew up in Auburn, Kansas, and had at least one sibling. He also had a grandmother, who was a very devout Christian, and was described by Mitchell as a "Bible thumper", as she often taught him several religously-related stories, though Mitchell often just nods his head until she gave him macaroons. His grandfather was the captain of the Achilles, which once transported the Stargate from Egypt to the United States, to prevent the Germans from getting their hands on it towards the brink of World War II. His father was a test pilot. However one day, one of the tests almost cost Frank his life, and both his legs, though they were replaced by prosthetics. He later decided to become a pilot, just like his father. During High School, he had quite an infatuation for a fellow student, Amy Vandenberg. Though she was unaware of this, Mitchell was unaware that she had an infatuation for him, even being oblivious to some signs, including dumping her boyfriend so Mitchell can ask her out for the prom, though he didn't ask her out on that day. He also took fencing in college, but admitted to have flunked it on several occasions. He also learned to speak some Chinese at some point. He then became a pilot. While he was only a cadet, he made friends with Bryce Ferguson, who both wanted to eventually join the Space Program. However, in 2002, Ferguson saved Mitchell's life, but Ferguson himself was injured, as a piece of shrapnel was lodged against an inter-cranial artery in his head, which would later turn into an aneurysm. While Mitchell was Captain, he was flying F-16s over the Middle Eastern desert. In one mission incident, he thought he was targetting insurgents, but due to the credebility of local allied intelligence, he mistakenly bombed a vehicle full of innocent refugees rather than the enemy. Eventually, he joined the Stargate Program, and became an F-302 pilot for the Prometheus, where he was assigned the callsign "Shaft". 2005-2007 Time on SG-1: 2005-2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 Service awards and decorations Over the course of his military career, Cameron Mitchell has received a number of awards and decorations for his service in the United States Air Force. *Medal of Honor *Distinguished Flying Cross *Purple Heart *Meritorious Service Medal *Air Medal *Aerial Achievement Medal *Air Force Commendation Medal *Air Force Achievement Medal *Outstanding Unit Award *National Defense Service Medal *Expeditionary Service Medal *Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Service Medal *Air Force Expeditionary Service Ribbon *Air Force Overseas Long Tour Ribbon *Air Force Longevity Ribbon *Air Force Training Ribbon Campaign history *'Callsign:' Shaft *'Major Campaigns' **Battle of Antarctica **Battle of Kallana **Battle of the Stargates **Battle of P3Y-229 **Battle of the Black Hole **Battle of the Asgard Legacy **Battle in the Alteran Home Galaxy Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality Cameron Mitchell was the leader of an SG-1, who wore black uniforms, as opposed to the green ones, who was ordered to travel through to our reality with the goal of getting a power source, namely a Zero Point Module, since their's was depleted, leaving Earth defenceless from powering the Ancients' drones against the Ori. He pretended that he was confused about he was sent to another universe, though he didn't buy it, since in his reality, several events including the Hathor incident in 1999, and the Atlantis Expedition being influenced by the energy beings of M5S-224 in 2004. When the original SG-1 planned to stop bringing additional SG-1 through, he led the operation to capture the Prometheus and steal the ZPM from Atlantis. Eventually, the original Mitchell actually outsmarted him, so his team was captured. The original SG-1 was able to use their methods to send the various SG-1s back. Defeated, and before leaving, the alternate Mitchell told the original "if the time comes, cut the green one."'' *''In an alternate reality Cameron Mitchell was leader of an SG-1 made up of Janet Fraiser, Daniel Jackson, and Martouf, who was stranded in this reality. In his, their Earth was attacked by an Ori plague, though the team was given the anti-virus to combat it, since out reality already combated the plague.'' *''In an alternate reality, he commanded SG-1 and wore blue striped uniforms. He and his team were under fire, and ended up in our reality. Eventually, he was sent back.'' *''In an alternate reality Carter accidentally travelled to with Arthur's Mantle, the public became aware of the Stargate Program during Anubis' attack on Earth. That Mitchell also crashed his 302, but un like our reality, he didn't 100% recover, because the "expensive doctors" purposely used a set back on his therapy, but was treated so he could walk, and was treated as a hero, even participating in grand openings. Eventually, he criticised the programme for its martial law, he was given no more treatment and as a result, was unable to walk again, and was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, turned to drinking and stayed in his apartment where he wouldn't have to worry about curfew or being detained without charged.'' in the picture in our Mitchell's locker.]] *''In an alternate timeline, Ba'al changed time and massacred the Achilles crew, including his own grandfather, and would never exist. After Vala and Teal'c disappeared and O'Neill killed during the extraction ceremony, he killed Ba'al, before the rest of the team Gated to Earth. The wormhole protected him, and he was sent to the Arctic, where the Achilles was sent to instead of the US. Eventually, he was found by O'Neill and after a frustrating several day interview about the non-existant Stargate Program in ths reality, he was forced to split off from the team. He spent the next year working on a car and befriending some neighbours. In 2009 Ba'al, who conquered the other system lords, arrived with his fleet over Earth. He reunited with the team, attempted to fly to Antarctica, somehow reach Taonas to acquire a ZPM and power Earth's control chair to wipe out Ba'al's fleet. However, Qetesh took control, killed Ba'al and learned of his time machine on Praxyon. SG-1 had a change of plan, used the Achilles' Stargate, which was confiscated by the Russians. Ba'al's First Prime Teal'c eventually assisted them and Gated to Praxyon. As Qetesh closed in, Mitchell held off her forces, Carter was able to find a solution, but would send them to 1929. He was the only one to gate through alive; Jackson, Carter and Teal'c were all killed. In our reality, he spent the next ten years preparing for the return of Ba'al. Finally in 1939, he boarded the Achilles, enforced the help of another crew member in the cargo hold. When Ba'al and his small Jaffa contingent, Mitchell was able to kill the Jaffa, and shot the final, real Ba'al in the head, killing him. He later lived his life until he died of old age sometime between 1939 and 2008.'' Behind the scenes *After Claudia Black, Ben Browder is the second notable Farscape actor to appear in the Stargate universe. *The Stargate producers originally wanted Browder to appear as John Sheppard on Stargate Atlantis, but because he was busy with Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars, the role was given to Joe Flanigan. *Ben Browder performed much of his stunts. External links * * * * * *